Who Wants to be a MILLIONAIRE!
by Miyu6
Summary: The characters from YYH are in the elimination round. Who will get chosen for the hotseat, and who will win $1 Million? ~AUDIENCE PARTICPATION FIC~
1. To the HOTSEAT!

****

Who wants to be a millionaire? 

An audience participation fic  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Toguro, and Karasu are sitting at the booths.  
  
Regis Philbin: Today's show features characters from Yu yu Hakusho! Ok, all of our lovely guests are seated for the elimination round.  
  
Hiei: Who are you calling LOVELY?! *raises his fist but is stopped abruptly by Kurama*  
  
Regis: Um, nevermind. On to the Elimination round. Place these events in the order that they occurred starting from the most RECENT.  
  
::Computer screen scrambles::  
  
~Kurama and the Death Seed 

~Genkai Dies 

~Toguro Destroys a Car Garage 

~Yusuke dies 

~Puu is born 

~Suzaku and the St. Beasts 

~Yusuke's final test 

~Kurama and Hiei join the team  
  
::Jeopardy Music playing:: 

Wait...wrong game show. 

::music stops::  
  
Kuwabara: *working it out out loud* Dang! How the heck am I supposed to know this stuff?!  
  
Kurama: *working quietly*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Keiko: Geez, I was only with the group for half of this stuff. Who is Suzaku anyway?  
  
Botan: I don't know how they dragged me into this. *sigh*  
  
Yusuke: Oh! I know this stuff!!!  
  
Toguro: Genkai dies, I know that one.  
  
Yusuke: You @#$%^ well better!  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Sorry. Oh, and I still loathe you Toguro. *glares at Toguro*  
  
Karasu: Ignore him. Oh and Kurama, I see you've been taking better care of your hair lately.  
  
Kurama: Leave me alone.  
  
Hiei: Touch him and you're dead.  
  
Karasu: I think it's the other way around.  
  
~Beep Beep Beep!!!!!~  
  
Regis: Time's up. And the winner is, Yusuke Urameshi with 100%! It's now time to play, WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!  
  
::freaky music plays::  
  
Yusuke: Yes! *runs up and sits in the hot seat anxiously*  
  
Regis: For $100...  
  
::on the computer screen::  
  
~Ok, since this is an audience participation fic, I need you guys to come up with the questions. Since it's the $100 question think of something easy. Then, when you're done with that, just come up with some more questions and I'll fit all of them in (within reason). No personal questions like. "I just broke up with my boyfriend and should I say I'm sorry and make up?" Nope, none of those. So I'll leave it up to you. ~ Miyu 


	2. and getting hotter

****

Who wants to be a millionaire? 

An audience participation fic

::recap::  
  
Yusuke: Yes! *runs up and sits in the hot seat anxiously*  
  
Regis: For $100...  
  
chapter 2  
  
::on the computer screen::  
  
Q Who is the voice actor for Hiei?  
  
A)Chiba Shigeru  
  
B)Sasaki Nozomu  
  
C)Hiyama Nobuyuki  
  
D)Nakahara Shigeru  
  
Yusuke: *reading off the names again* Chiba Shi...what?! Well, I'm pretty sure it's not that one. Sasaki Nozomu. Nope, not ringing any bells. Hiyama Nobuyuki? Maybe...lets see. Nakahara Shi...oh there's that name again. Nope. I would have to say C.  
  
Regis: Is that your final answer?  
  
Yusuke: *nods*  
  
Regis: *acting sad sarcastically* Well, you've just...past the first round for $100!  
  
Keiko: *jumping around in the background*  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Regis: For $200.  
  
::on the computer screen::  
  
Q What was the name of the first episode of Yu yu Hakusho?  
  
A) I'm Dead, holy @$%!  
  
B) #$%* this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
C) Surprised to be Dead  
  
D) WHAT?!?!?!?!!  
  
Regis: *appalled* Who WRITES these questions anyway!? *shrugs it off*  
  
Yusuke: Well, if I didn't know the answer, I would have said A but I do know the answer. It's C.  
  
Regis: *nods* Is that your final answer?  
  
Yusuke: Yup. Final answer.  
  
~Applause~  
  
Regis: You just won $200. On to the next question. For $300.  
  
::on the computer screen::  
  
Q What is the name of the little black and blue spirit beast who likes to sit on people's heads?  
  
A) Boo  
  
B) Puu  
  
C) Feedme  
  
D) George  
  
Regis: Oh. Tough one.  
  
Yusuke: *Laughs spitting everywhere* What? Do you seriously think I could forget the name of my inner self? I mean, if someone had told me my spirit beast would be a little blue creature that ran around saying "Puu" all the time I probably woulda punked um. The answer is B. Final answer.  
  
Regis: Right you are. Now for the $500 question. For $500…  



	3. MOM!

****

Who wants to be a millionaire? 

An audience participation fic

::On the Screen::

How did Keiko usually put her hair in the beginning episodes?  
A) Ponytail  
B)Down  
C) Hmm?  
D) Pigtails

Yusuke: How the heck am I supposed to know that? I was too busy looking at her skirt to notice. Hm…I'll take a guess. I know it wasn't down cause that was _after _her hair got burned in the fire. Hm….I would say ponytail but I know for a fact she ain't no pony. Hmm? seems like a good answer but that's just too obvious…even for me. I would have to say…PIGTAILS! D final answer.

Regis: You're absolutely…CORRECT!

~Applause and lights dim~

Regis: Ok. For $700:

::On the computer screen::

Name the two main couple in Inu Yasha?  
A) Miroku and Sango  
B) Inu Yasha and Kikyo  
C) Inu Yasha and Kagome  
D) HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?

Yusuke: …What kinda names are those!? Inu…whata? I'll have to go with…never mind…I'll walk. That's the most stupid question.

Regis: Are you sure? You still have 3 lifelines.

Yusuke: *slaps himself* Oh yeah. Forgot about those. Ok, I'll use the call a friend lifeline…

Regis: Ok.

Yusuke: Wait! I don't have any friends! Hm…oh well. I guess I can call my mom. Maybe she would know.

~Telephone rings~

Yusuke: Come on mom…pick up the freakin' phone!

~Regis gets the answering machine~

Answering machine: Hey Keiko…just went out with my friends. Take care of Yusuke for me ok?

Yusuke: Yeah, that's nice mom. IF I WERE KEIKO!

Keiko: She _still_ hasn't changed that?! ATSUKO!

Yusuke: Ok…that was nice. I guess I'll have to use "ask the audience."

Regis: Ok. The contestant has chosen "ask the audience". Now, Pick up your pad and hit your answer.

~Repeats the question and everyone hits their answer. The results show up on the computer~

::on the computer screen::

A. 23%

B. 14%

C. 62%

D. 1%

Regis: It seems a lot of our audience members out there watch their soap operas. The majority says C. 

Yusuke: *nods* Thanks guys. Ok. I choose answer C. 

Regis: Will that be your…

Yusuke: Final answer. Yes.

Regis: You just won $700! On to the $1000 question. After this question, if you get it right, if you miss any questions, you can leave with $1000 no matter what. You're just about to hit the safe point!

****

~ Oh, and um…this wasn't supposed to be a yaoi fic so that Hiei crack in the first chapter wasn't meant to sound like that. In fact…I hate yaoi. Sorry if that's what it sounded like and sorry for the confusion ~ Miyu (a fellow yaoi hater)


	4. Commercials

~~~~Commercials.blah blah blah~~~~  
  
Ok.now I'll answer some of my reviewers questions and comments! Yay! Oh, and the reviewer's names are the ones in bold. The answers to their questions are below their names.  
  
Spooky maho   
  
Miyu: I'm sorry but I'm not a big yaoi fan. Lol. Yup, and FYI..you already scare me. Just kidding.  
  
Sediia-Nonokarii  
  
Miyu: You're very welcome. Glad you're happy. ^ ^  
  
Kawaii Youko  
  
Miyu: Hmmmm..maybe if you join the cast of YYH you could try for a million dollars. Lol. Good luck though.  
  
Daine  
  
Miyu: As I said.I'm not a yaoi fan so forgive me for making it sound like that. Besides..My friend and I are gonna marry Kurama and Hiei so why would I want them together? Ugh.  
  
kathyhime85  
  
Miyu: Thanx. Oh, and I've got to have a cliffy or else no one will want to read on. ^ ^  
  
Sakura,Hime Of Kitsunes   
  
Miyu: Thanx so much. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
~~~Commercials~~~  
  
Regis: And now a message from our sponsors. We'll be right back folks!  
  
~*Transition*~  
  
Announcer dude: Have you ever wondered why your stains on your clothes just wont go away? *shows person shrugging* Well, now you can make your clothes as good as new! With new "Oxy Moron" detergent. CLEAN THEM UNTIL THEY'RE DIRTY! *person tosses a soiled shirt into the washer and puts in some "Oxy Moron" Detergent* *time lapse* Good as new! *person holds up a brown shirt* Warning: This detergent should not be used sparingly and if you are a moron who doesn't know how to read instructions.......step away from the box.  
  
~*Transition*~  
  
Announcer lady: Ew...Just can't get those nasty odors to leave your home? *shows a smelly sock* You need Stink Away! The best thing you've ever bought! Now, lets hear from some of our happy customers!  
  
Lady: I used "Stink Away" and now my house doesn't smell like BO anymore. I spray it on my husband constantly, I mean, day and night and the smell still hasn't come back! Thanks so much "Stink Away!"  
  
Kid: I use "Stink Away" on my dog!  
  
Janitor: I use stink away in the school bathrooms!  
  
Announcer lady: Well, there you have it. A bottle of "Stink Away" could be yours off this super special, limited time, television offer for only $59.99! You heard me. $59.99!  
  
Announcer dude: To order, call the number below  
  
1-800-IWANTTOORDERSOMESTINKAWAYNOW  
  
You must be 18 or older to call.  
  
~ K, thanx guys for all the good reviews. I'd especially like to thank the people who submitted questions. You guys are awesome. This was a spur of the moment chapter. I don't know what's gotten into me. Lol. Well, on to the next chappie!~ Miyu 


End file.
